What the heart wants isn't what it always gets
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: Misty is on her way to her own wedding when she runs into a blast from her past. Her world get's thrown into a huge tangle and she must decided this new life that presents it's self to her or her life she had worked so hard to build.
1. Misty alone

Disclaimer : I do not own or pretend to own Pokemon only my idea's that I mix.

A.N. Hello and welcome to my story – this is my first story in like one and a half years so I hope you enjoy and leave me a comment that insoles what you thought or some ideas to make it better. Thank you for reading! 3

It had been ten years – and those years had been full of adventure, love and wonder, but at times like this when the sea was clam and no one was around. She thought of the old days. She smiled at the thought of her stiff sore back, how dirty and worn her sneakers had been and how he used to be able to push his buttons just because she knew exactly how. She heaved a deep sigh those days were over now and she was a different person. She was on her way to trade in her name to change herself even more – maybe into someone that no one will recognize. She was trading in her name Yawa for Sato – She was going to be Miss Tanka Sato in less than three days. She could feel a tear trickle down her cheek and drip on to her knee.

"Misty" she said to herself in the strongest voice she could muster at the moment. " "be strong! You are not a weak girl! Don't let these memories from the past affect you like this!" with the back of her hand she wiped the salty trail the tear had left away." She carefully shifted atop her Lapras as not to fall off into the water – she was in no mood to be wet – and twisted to get a pokeball. She released her friend Togetic. But even the sight of her tired and true friend made her sad. Togetic had changed so much as well, it had evolved shortly after the gang split up. With the threat of more tears coming she hugged Togetic close and whisperd into its ear.

Misty awoke to the haunting call of her lapras – smooth and shallow a sad sound. Togetic cradled in her elbow snored contently. Carefully she moved him and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and peered out into the ocean. Somewhere far off to the left someone was coming towards them – with speed by her thoughts she figured they would reach her soon.


	2. A meeting out to sea

Disclaimer : I do not own or pretend to own Pokemon only my idea's that I mix in.

A.N. Thank you for reading on to Chapter two! i hope you enjoy reading and comments are always loved!

Misty decided to stay on Corse and meet these travelers head on – after all they might be lost she herself was far out to sea where most people went mad, unless they knew what they were doing --Pokémon trainers the who were of that level were few and far between. As she floated closer she realized she must look a mess – it was her second week out on the open sea only bathing in the ocean and sleeping curled with her pokemon. On a quick whim she threw her cascading hair into a pony tail and thought about taking off her raggedy hoddie then decided against it since the breeze was brisk and chilly. The sun peaked threw the light cloud cover and shone down on the mystery Pokémon and it's trainer.

Misty could only make out the silhouette of the trainer. It seemed to be male – tall and lean. Misty stood gave a shout and waved. Misty's eye's shone the trainer was riding a Dragonite! It was a sight to see – she had not seen one since long ago with Bill the Poke-maic, the haunting song it sang flooded back to her in a rush of memories. Her heart hurt a little at the thought of the past -- however the trainers voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello!" it was a man's voice deep but somehow it still rung true to being almost childlike. She looked him over he was closer now – he was tall at least 6'3 she would say, charcoal hair and green eyes that shone out from his hat. "Are you okay? – Your far out are you lost?" his voice seemed to be laced with genuine worry. Misty couldn't help but laugh to herself, she Misty the water Pokémon master lost at sea? That was a laugh and she couldn't help but let it out.

"No" she called back "I was actually worried about you being lost"

He chuckled before responding "Don't worry about me – I know how to take care of myself –" he paused for a moment as if thinking threw something "but would you mind too much to share a meal with me? I've been at sea a long time by myself, it would be nice to talk with someone over a nice meal?" Misty thought for a moment and decided it would be nice to talk with someone for a while, so she nodded her agreement.

"Why don't you come over to my Lapras? –" and with one swift precise leap the young man was standing next to her before she could even finish her thought. He smiled at her and took off his hat and tucker it into his bet, and Misty's heart stopped he looked too much like someone for her liking it couldn't really be him could it? No it wasn't she had just been thinking of the past too much these past few days.

He extended his hand in greeting "Thank you for sharing a meal with me, I've brought some food over – " he sat down smiling then added as an afterthought "My name is Ash by the way" Misty stared at him mouth agape, after she stared at him blankly and did not offer her name he asked "Are you okay?" then without warning. She threw her arms around him and clutched him tight.

"Ash! I can't believe it's you!" she squealed in what could only be explained as pure joy – after a long moment she drew back at arm's length and just stared at him. He looked just the same all those years ago , goofy and smug. "you don't recognize me do you?" she asked in a hurt voice, and he shook his head no.

"Well in my defense," he began "you are just all covered –" Ash extended his hands and removed her sunglasses, exposing Misty's blue eyes, Ash's eyes searched hers for only a moment "Misty?" Ash asked in disbelief. She just threw her arms around him again and squeezed. All too sudden Misty became painfully aware of the ring on her finger, it felt heavy. Somehow Misty managed to slip it off before Ash could notice, and pocketed it as they broke their embrace once again.


End file.
